This phase I proposal is to develop educational computer programs to stimulate molecular biology experiments, and to use this software to create instructional materials for molecular genetics. Since the main portion of the software simulates equipment upon which the virtual experiments are performed, experiments and laboratory exercises can be aimed at the learning requirements of different audiences, while using the same underlying simulators. Specific aims include: 1) develop a set of interactive "experiment simulator" computer programs for laboratory-style discovery-based molecular biology instruction; 2) develop authoring tools for interactive instructional materials; 3) establish supporting Internet resource (www.attotron.com/ cybertory); 4) develop interactive problem sets in genetics and molecular biology; and 5) begin establishing small-scale experimental teaching laboratories to gauge the effectiveness of products. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We will develop "simulated sample" data sets with accompanying exercises, workbooks and related curricular materials for markets ranging from high school biology classes to courses in continuing medical education, and license the simulation software for CD-ROM distribution with such materials.